


POETRY

by Calachina



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calachina/pseuds/Calachina
Summary: Small excerpts from Andy's "poetry book" ...Actual I wrote the poems in german:POESIEI tried an english version here too. I hope it's passable! :)More entries, little poems and thoughts coming up.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. SNOW QUEEN

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to L. Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.  
> This is just a fanwork for non-commercial use- trying to show my love and care. No copyright infringement intended.

Snow Queen.  
Icy your regiment.  
Your gaze so chilly and piercing.  
Enchantingly wild your whole being .  
A winter storm,  
Destructive, cruel, cold.  
And yet intoxicatingly beautiful.

Snow Queen.  
Forgive me my longing.  
Inaccessible on your cold throne.  
Lost in the arctic sea of your eyes.  
A storm flood,  
Menacing, angry, rough.  
I drift in its waves, surrendered.

Snow Queen.  
Lost is your heart.  
So lonesome and heavy.  
Incredibly beautiful your icy tears.  
A sad stream,  
Abandoned, anchorless, empty.  
Your burning pain fills my heart.

Snow Queen.  
Hidden behind your shield of eternal ice.  
I saw it fall, saw it break.  
And just saw YOU, so pure and beautiful.  
A soul,  
Tender, loving, yearning.  
I fall prey to your power forever.


	2. DRAGON LADY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another entry in Andy's "poetry book".  
> Little poem about the Dragon Lady...

Blazing embers.  
Flaming anger.  
Fiery blood.

You are called a dragon,  
Snappy and roaring.  
Your fierceness is best- known,  
Irritable and furious.  
Dragon, I fear your rage,  
Unruly and wild.  
Your regime does not tolerate complaint,  
Merciless, never mild.

Immense power.  
Burning gaze.  
Intoxicating magnificence.

Dragon, symbol of chaos,  
Feverish and devastating.  
I am consumed by your passion,  
Captivating and everlasting.  
Dragon, so lost in your fiery depths  
Glowing and blissful.  
Dragon, I have to love you,  
Dearly and forever.


End file.
